CORRUPTION! Jinxed by Death
by 16ckelmen
Summary: To: chris210racer My look has changed, my family has changed, my life has changed, but my actions never will. Living in HIVE means nothing, especially when a fruit loop puts you there. Just remember to block you're mind and stay honest to yourself. That and try not to get CORRUPTED.
1. Before hand

**You don't have to read this...**

Response to: Chris21Oracer posted a challenge and I came up with this idea and I'm putting it up even though I already have other pieces I'm still writing as well.

* * *

You need:

Boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with, Raven and Danny or Jinx and Danny

A new name

A new look

A picture

An OC named Chris (any spelling)

He is Undercover at HIVE

Family Dies in TUE

Awesome secondary weapon

* * *

What I plan to do:

Danny and Jinx relationship

Name: Decay

Look: White hooded cloak with a green gem placed within gold as the clasp. Black combatish boots with green on the bottom of the shoe, and a white tongue with white laces. White Pants with green flames on the bottom edge cut off right before the begging of the boots. Green indentation in the white pants with belt hoops that contains a chain as the belt. The metal chain contains the Fenton thermos and other things which you'll learn throughout the story. A black shirt with white flames with the DP hidden in said flames. Black gloves that reach up to his elbow. Jazz's headband is worn as a necklace and right now has a Clockwork clock on it, a charm (I'm not saying what it is), and the Wes ring. FentonFones are in his ears. His hair is white but eyebrows remain black. He has one green eye and one blue eye. His blue eye has a stitch running diagonally through it. The inside of the cloak is black.

picture:

OC: Kris

Undercover HIVE student

Dead Fenton Family from TUE

Weapons: (main-ish) Double headed glaive, Cloak, Fenton technology, other technology, and much more...


	2. Sunshine

It was different, being the way I was. I never expected such changes to happen to my dull life. The pain, sure, I've been dealing with bullying since kindergarten. Ghosts, why not, my parents were obsessed with them for as long as I could remember. Death, well, don't we all die eventually? Unfortunately, these simple things that I never really thought of, affected my life even more than I would like to have believed. It didn't really start anywhere. I think my whole life was the build up. My paranormal expert parents, with their ongoing holiday smashing arguments, the accident that half killed me, which made me experience more physical pain then I ever thought possible, and my ultimate enemy coming into my timeline and destroying my life, making me feel the worst mental pain ever.

All of that, my past, has lead me to this point. Fifteen, adopted by a former fruit loop, living with a sarcastic sister, and going into a school which decided to name itself after the place where bees live, while it's spelling reminds me of the virus that causes AIDS. Vlad for some reason decided that my hero career is a good thing and so now to finish everything up I'll be going undercover.

"You should just be happy he let's you out of the house," Dani complains, although I can't really blame her. Since Vlad decided to stop his fruit loop ways he was left with one problem. He had apparently started a cloning program, which for some reason gave him a girl me. She was named Danielle and she was unstable. That left me with three choices. One, run away since this could prove he is truly psycho, two, kill her, or three make her stable. I decided three.

After that she was allowed to run around the grounds as much as she wanted but no more. The problem is, that she wants to help people and see the world. Unfortunately she can't do either of that here. I give Dani a smile, which she returns. "Don't worry Dani, he can't keep you here forever," I tell her. Hopefully that is true.

Vlad walks up to us, "Don't count on that Sunshine," He disputes. That is another thing that bothers me. His annoying nicknames, Dani was Sunshine and I was Badger, and if he didn't call us by those nicknames he would use our full name, which we both hated. The only reason Dani probably stayed was because she was a prime example of a daddy's girl.

Dani let out a huff and turned to me, "You will call right?" she asked with wide puppy eyes. I let out a sigh. I think the world hates me for if the world decided on a boy clone I wouldn't have this problem, but no I was given a girl clone and I can't say no to a girl. I also can't stand to see them cry.

"No," I went into the bag around my waist and pulled out an invention my parents had invented, the FentenFones. I gave a pair to her. "But you can contact me any time you want on these. If I don't answer immediately that means I'm battling something, and then I'll contact you back immediately once I'm done," I informed the Royal Highness. I turned to uncle Vlad and threw him a pair, "You better only contact me when it's important," I stated and then stuck my tongue out at him playfully. Dani smirked, she loved being everyone's favorite and I always let him know she was mine.

The Limo then pulled up, and I walked to it, waving a final goodbye to my new family.


	3. Thievery 101

"What a weirdo."

"I hope I don't get paired up with him."

"What is with that hair, and that outfit?"

A lot more of those responses filled the air. To tell the truth, I could have cared less. That was why I kept my hair perfectly the way it was and my head down. I walked into my "class" late. It was called Thievery 101. I guess that means no regular classes huh.

As I slipped into the darkest corner I could find in the room, the teacher stretched on her desk with a mischievous eye fallowing him. The teacher cleared her throat. "As I was saying the idea is to start small. Starting your career off with robbing a bank or store, will either get you killed or sent to jail. For our lesson today we will be testing your skill in stealing. You must get this wallet out of this jacket without ringing a single bell," the teacher instructed the class.

She then slid off the desk and slipped the brown leather wallet into the jacket without a sound. "This is going to be a piece of cake," a random student stated. The teacher's eyes left the hidden corner I had found and went to the whiny student. "Looks like we found our first volunteer," the teacher announced with a smirk. The class let out a few snickers as the student stormed up to the jacket. The student then continued to slide is whole hand into the jacket while fumbling with the wallet as the bells chimed loudly throughout the classroom.

The class bursts into laughter as the embarrassed student sinks back to his seat. "Now, whose next!" the teacher exclaimed happily. The laughter stopped immediately and the classroom became absolutely quiet. Then a sigh echoed throughout the room.

I stepped out of the corner and walked to the jacket. "Perrrfect," the teacher purred. I looked at the flimsy gray jacket, staring at all the bells and planning the perfect move. I turned to look at the teacher. "Are we allowed to use our power or is it strictly human based ability?" I asked the teacher. She looked at me with a surprised eye then smiled as she answered, "Whatever you like."

I nodded and turned back to the jacket. I quickly moved my hand to where the seam of the jacket was and ever so slightly touched it. The room was quiet. Then the seam unraveled slowly but gradually. Then the wallet fell into my hand and the unraveling seam stopped. I walked over to the teacher. "I believe you dropped this," I stated as I handed her the wallet. The teacher smiled, "Next!" she called and I slipped right back into the shadows.

Lunch, such a wonderful time during the day. Not! I walked to an empty table and sat down. Then I pulled out my lunch bag from the inside of my cloak. "Hey, this is our table!" a geeky little boy yelled. I sighed. School, it's the same no matter where you go or what they teach. I grabbed my lunch off the table before the big one could get it. Then I got up while staring boredly at the table.

"Whatever you say baby pop, but you should remember to put your name on it next time," I stated in monotone. I noticed the muscular black boy and the pretty pink girl suppress giggles. I let a small smirk sneak onto my face as I noticed how angry Shorty was getting. Then the technology addict fell off the seat at the table he had just got from me. "Careful, the chairs here like to move around and toss you off here," I witted with the tiniest bit of happiness. The lunchroom burst out into laughter as I walked out of the cafeteria.


	4. Careful, Patience, and Jinxed

I went to the principal's office after I finished eating on a hallway bench. I carefully double-checked my FentonFones that were already placed in my ear and all the other inventions and plans to make sure they were working correctly and able to stop any whom tried to hack or break them. I then put them in the shrinking box charm that was on my chain belt. I then reached the principal's door. I blocked off my brain just to be safe and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Brotherblood announced. I followed the instruction and came into the room. "Please put down your hood, Mr.…" He ordered. A frown crossed my face. I guess I can't hide my face forever and the principal should probably know what I look like. My black-gloved hand came out from the inside of my cloak and pushed down the hood. My green eye now shined brightly, but my other eye was a crystal blue with a stitch running diagonally on my skin. "It's Masters," I replied.

"I was told to report here to get my room and I was allowed contact with my family as they are paying greatly for the best. If I report back to them that this isn't what I am receiving here my limo will arrive immediately, our money will be pulled out rapidly, and the way you run this school will be spread," I stated boredly as I recited what Vlad had ordered me to say.

"Ah, Yes, well, your room will be shared with one of our newer but better student, Stone. I must receive respect and I expect all rules to be followed," He informed me as he handed over all the information I would need. "Yes sir," I responded and pulled up my hood. Hiding the growing smirk on my face in the shadow the hood created. I then left his office and headed to my new room.

I opened the door to my shared room. One half was obviously used. It had a desk completely occupied with work, a bed that had the covers all over the place, and I spotted some computers and other pieces of technology in Stone's closet that he had forgotten to close. I went over to my bed and unclipped the shrinking box charm right when the black dude from earlier walked in. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked rather surprised and frankly a little nervous.

"Well, roomy I'm moving in," I stated as the shrinking box grew and I pulled out the bed comforter, pillows, and blanket. I then moved the shrinking box to my desk and set up my bed. "I thought I had this room to myself," Stone stated rather confused. I finished making my bed and went over to the shrinking box and took out the clothes. "You did, and then my guardian decided to make me attend school. So, here I am. I'm at the 'best villain school' and I'm basically waiting for the principal to mess up so I can tattle tail and get to leave here," I responded as I put my clothes away.

I took out my computer and books and placed them on the desk. The shrinking box shrunk into its charm form and I clipped it back to my belt. I turned around to face Stone. "The names Decay, in case you wanted to know," I introduced myself. He nodded and went to turn around but then stopped. "The names Stone," He told me. I nodded as I looked to the clock. "Nice meeting you hero," I stated as I left the room.

Gym in this school was rather different from regular gym. Mainly the reasons for this being that weapons and dangerous situations were made towards the students whom partake in "gym." It was rather weird, but I guess helpful if you are going to have survive life and death situations against the rather ruthless super heroes that I usually tend to avoid.

"Hi! I miss you already. You are not going to believe this, but Dad bought me a pony. I get to leave the house to go to where the horse is kept and I'm getting taught how to ride it by some professional!" Dani greeted me over the FentonFones. I smiled. She was enjoying getting spoiled way too much, but I don't blame her because honestly who doesn't.

"Hi, I miss you too. See, I told you he couldn't keep you locked up forever. Plus, although you didn't ask yet, schools going fine, although it is rather unsafe if you ask me, but I guess it is kind of helpful," I greeted back. I could hear yelling from her side and her stomping around the house. "Yeah well the place is only five minutes away, and sorry, but I have to go. Bye!" She replied. I looked down from the bleachers to see that many people had already gone.

I sighed and went to the battling mat. "Can I go against you?" the pretty girl with pink hair from the lunchroom asked me. I smiled as I studied her. "Sure, just don't let me jinx you," I replied back. She looked back at me slightly surprised, but then smirked. "So, you are going to jinx, Jinx. Well, good luck with that," She taunted.

Jinx flew forward letting a pink energy escape her hand.


End file.
